1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to electrical systems such as, for example, switchgear systems. The disclosed concept also relates to restraint assemblies for switchgear systems.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus used in power distribution systems are often mounted within a switchgear enclosure either individually or in combination with other switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers).
Some electrical switching apparatus such as, for example, some medium-voltage and low-voltage circuit breakers, can be relatively large. In order to facilitate movement (e.g., installation; removal; maintenance), some circuit breakers are commonly coupled to draw-out mechanisms which permit such circuit breakers to be drawn out of a corresponding compartment or cell of the switchgear enclosure. Accordingly, such circuit breakers are commonly known in the art as “draw-out” circuit breakers. The draw-out circuit breaker can be drawn (e.g., racked) into and out of a connected position wherein the primary disconnect contacts of each circuit breaker pole engage with the mating stabs at the rear of the cell. Racking into the connected position is typically accomplished with a manually or electrically rotated jackscrew, worm gear, or other known or suitable mechanism.
Arc-resistant switchgear (e.g., draw-out circuit breakers) must be designed to withstand the high pressure explosion of superheated gasses and vaporized components associated with an arc event. Specifically, if the circuit breaker is not adequately secured, such high pressure could unintentionally and undesirably eject the circuit breaker from its corresponding switchgear enclosure compartment or cell. It is desirable to suitably secure the circuit breaker with respect to the switchgear enclosure to avoid this scenario.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in switchgear systems and in restraint assemblies therefore.